Ocean Eyes
by LiveLoveDanceSpin
Summary: It is the year 1885. Melanie is a mermaid. Her father is King Neptune, the ruler of all the seas. Ben is a human, his father a rich fisherman. But when Melanie and Ben become friends, the dangers add up-for not only Melanie but for Ben as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Eyes

Melanie (Ocean Eyes) Neptune: Hailee Steinfeld

Ben Jacobs: Dylan Patton

** Chapter One:**

I swam to the surface, the waves splashing over my head as I peeked at the strange people on the sand. There were only a few, but I was fascinated none the less. I didn't have any idea what they were, only that I was to stay away from them.

I wondered if they spoke our language.

I swam closer, to a tall rock protruding from the ocean. I held onto the uneven edges. I noticed that the beings on the beach, more or less, seemed to be male. They had the same characteristics of our males, anyways; short hair, beards, and more muscular than the females. Most of them had beards, and looked to be older than thirty.

There seemed to be a few children, the smaller ones with longer hair were wearing a kind of long cloth, like the males wore, but it reached their feet. Odd.

I pulled myself higher on the rocks, folding my arms on the top and resting my head on it. I watched one younger male. I thought him to be younger because he had no beard, and his hair was slightly longer than the others, and very shaggy and messy. It looked beautiful, a soft blond-brown.

I touched my own hair, dark as a raven's wing with streaks of purple and blue when the sun hit it just right. It went to my waist and floated softly in the water. I looked back at the man. He was picking up one of the small, young females and twirling her around. She smiled, showing small white teeth, just like the young of my kind. They seemed to be closer to us than others thought.

Except for those two long…things that came after their waist instead of a long elegant tail, as ours had. They looked like longer, thicker arms, but where arms had hands, these had something else, the palms longer, and the fingers shorter. What were they?

Just then, the young man turned and looked out at the ocean. I ducked down, hiding behind the rock. I peeked out from the side and saw the man staring at the rock, confused. He turned and said something to an older man, pointing in my direction.

Something pulled me under the water, fast, making a loud splashing sound. I looked down, and saw my father waiting, looking upset, at the ground.

"Melanie, what are you doing?" he asked, the golden crown that sat on his head wavering slightly in the current.

"I was looking at those strange people on the sand!" I said excitedly, motioning back up. "They seem to be almost like us, but with two extra arms! What are they, Father?" I looked back at the surface, the sun glittering off of the water like magic.

"Those things above the surface? They are abominations! The things you think are extra arms they call _legs_ and they use them to walk on, instead of having a tail and swimming as they should." He scoffed. "They are called _humans_ and you are never to associate with one of them."

"Yes, Father," I nodded. My father was King Varun Neptune, ruler of the seas and all that lives in them.

I heard something in the water at the surface. I saw the young human from the land. His two legs were moving back and forth, and he was staying afloat.

"Ocean Eyes," Father said, calling me by my nickname. "We must go. You have alerted the humans to your presence!"

We turned and swam away from the lone human man that was there, telling me that I could not go back to that rock, because he would keep looking.

We entered the bubble that only we could see, surrounding our great city. To anything else in the sea, the bubble appeared as ground. They could no more enter it than see it. The only way anything except a mermaid or merman entered was if one was holding and touching it when it went through the bubble.

Ben Jacobs:

He pushed his hair out of his face and laughed at his little sister. He picked Margaret up, her pink dress fluttering in the wind, and twirled her around.

"How are you today, Margaret?" he asked, kissing her nose. She giggled and wiped the kiss off.

"Bennie! Look over there!" she cried, her little hand pointing out at sea. He rolled his eyes. She probably thought she saw a dolphin again. But he looked anyways.

Then he noticed the girl, her arms folded under her head, who was sitting and watching them, confusion on her face. As soon as she noticed he was watching her, her eyes widened and fear took place on her face.

"Father!" he yelled, turning away. He set Margaret down and pointed out at the rock the girl had been sitting on. "Do you see someone over there, on that rock?"

His father turned and looked at the ocean before looking at his sun. "Is the heat getting to you, Ben?"

"What?" he asked, turning back to look at the rock. The girl was gone. But then he noticed her looking around the rock curiously. Then, with a huge splash, she was pulled under.

Panicked, thinking that she had been attacked by something, a shark, maybe, he dove into the water.

But when he reached the rock, the water was clear, not a trace of blood anywhere in sight.

If he had even looked down, he would have seen the girl talking with a man at the ground of the ocean.

Melanie Neptune:

The next day, when I surfaced, I kept only my eyes above the water, scanning it for any humans. Again, I saw that they were all at shore. I spied the rock I had been on yesterday, and found one a little farther over and father back.

Before I went under to swim there, I saw the man from the day before looking at the rock where I had been before. The baggy white cloth he wore billowed around him in the wind, and his hair flew into his eyes.

I ducked under the water and swam to the new rock. Today I would be more cautious and not allow myself to be seen as easily as yesterday. I hooked my hands in the holes and peered around the rock at the man. I wished I could speak to him and ask him about his species. It would be fascinating to learn about them.

I watched the man closely, and saw him say something to the rest of them before wading into the water slowly.

I froze. Maybe if I stayed still, he wouldn't see me. This rock was farther back than the other. If he was going there, he wouldn't see me.

I watched him grab the other rock, peering all the way around it and looking out to sea, discouraged. His eyes moved to the rock I was at, and I became paralyzed when I heard him swimming this way, something that I hadn't thought possible. He didn't have a tail, just two legs.

I flattened myself against the wall and jumped as I felt something on my shoulder. I whirled around, making sure my tail stayed out of his line of sight.

"Excuse me," he said softly. My eyes widened. He did speak my language. Or maybe I spoke his language. I didn't know. "What are you doing out here?"

I couldn't speak; I just stared at him with disbelieving eyes. His head tilted sideways.

"Here, let me help you get back to shore. We can help you find your family," he tried again.

I looked down at the water and back up at his face. I reached out as if to take his hand and when he reached towards mine, I splashed his face and turned and dove back into the water while he coughed and sputtered.

I knew I shouldn't have dove back into the water, because my tail had become visible. I could only hope that he had been blinded and hadn't seen it. But it didn't matter now; I was away from him now.

Ben Jacobs:

He'd thought that she was going to let him help her. Her big blue eyes had been scared as he had spoken to her. Her black hair was wet and matted to her face, and her skin had been too pale.

But when she'd reached for his hand, she had splashed him. He heard and felt another one, and when he was done coughing and he could see again, the girl was gone. He'd looked around for her, but she'd been no where in sight. There was no sign of where she could have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Melanie Neptune:

"Melanie!" Mother called to me. She saw my worried expression and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug. "What happened?"

"I…I was by the rocks…and when I…I turned around…there…there was a human…" I panted.

Mother's eyes widened in horror. "Did they see your tail? Do they know what you are, Ocean Eyes?"

I shook my head. "No…he didn't see it. I splashed him and swam away…" She hugged me again. "Don't tell Father," I pleaded. "He'll be so angry that I was careless like that."

Mother nodded. "Promise you won't do it again and it will be our little secret, okay Ocean Eyes?"

I nodded. "I promise."

"Good." She held my shoulders and grinned. "Your sixteenth birthday is coming up."

I nodded. "I know."

"And your father and I decided that it was time you learn more about the humans that fascinate you so much."

My eyes lit up. "Really? You're going to tell me about them?"

Mother nodded. "Yes. We have a book, it has the history of humans, and it will tell you everything about them."

I hugged her. "Thank you, Mother!" I paused. "Do I have to wait until tomorrow to get it?" Tomorrow was my sixteenth birthday, and it was the day I would officially become heir to the throne.

Mother nodded and kissed my cheek. "Just until tomorrow, Ocean Eyes. Can't you wait that long?"

I sighed. "I suppose I can."

"And there's more, as long as you promise to be careful. We both agreed that you can go to the surface to read it. Not out of the water, but perhaps on a rock, but avoid the ones the human saw you by."

I nodded and hugged her again. "Thank you so much, Mother! You won't regret this, I promise!"

I turned and swam away, to where my friends were waiting.

"Happy birthday, Ocean Eyes!" Mother cried, handing her the package. I took it, excited. It was a plain brown leather book, the words _Human History_ on the front. It was a fairly thick and heavy, but I didn't care.

"Thank you, Mother, Father!" I yelled, hugging them both. They beamed with pride and appreciation.

"You can read it now," Father said, motioning to the surface. I nodded.

"I will!" I swam towards the outside of the bubble. "I'll be home before dark, I promise!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I broke out of the bubble and headed for a large pile of rocks that I knew were a good distance away from where I had seen the humans.

I pulled myself halfway out of the water and opened the book to the first page. My eyes widened when it said that they couldn't breathe underwater.

"Wow," I whispered. "They're so much like us and yet they are not at the same time!" Fascinated, I read on. I discovered that their second set of hands was called feet and the fingers called toes.

I wiggled my tail. I wondered what it would be like to have legs and feet and toes instead of a tail and flippers. Well, they couldn't be that great, could they?

I turned the page and read on. They ate the same way we did but different things I had never heard of. They had more than just one king, and in some places they were called 'presidents' instead. Humans were very strange, so far.

"So, are you following me, or am I following you?" a vaguely familiar voice said from in front of me. I looked up and saw the human from the days before. He was sitting on the rocks, arms resting on his legs. I must have been too indulged in the book to hear him walking down the rocks.

I snapped my book shut and held it to my chest, backing away slowly. He raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"I…I'm not supposed to talk to you," I whispered. As I said this, he threw his head back and laughed.

"But you don't even know who I am," he said. He held out his hand to me, and I stared at it, not sure what he wanted me to do. "I'm Ben Jacobs."

I didn't swim away, but I stayed silent. He waited for me to respond, but when I didn't he spoke again. "What's your name?"

"Melanie," I said quietly. So far, I didn't understand why I wasn't supposed to speak to humans, because he hadn't done anything mean or deadly so far.

"What book are you reading, Melanie? You may want to keep it out of the water, or it will get wet."

I looked down at the book. Of course it was wet. What did it matter? It would be the same dry as it was wet. I looked up at him curiously.

He sat back, confused. "So far, every time I've seen you, that's how you look at me. Why?"

I shook my head, startled by his question. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, his blond-brown hair shaking with it. "Nothing, I guess. Do you ever come out of the water?" he held out his hand again, expecting me to take it.

I shied away from it. "Of course," I lied. He couldn't know what I was, though he obviously didn't care if I knew what he was. "I am a human. I cannot live in water."

He laughed, as if I had made a joke. "But where did you go yesterday, and why did you splash me?"

I hesitated before speaking again. "I told you that I am not supposed to talk to you."

"But you sit on those rocks every day and watch my family and I work on the shore. Why is that?"

"I've never seen it before," I said honestly. Slowly, I edged closer and propped myself up on the rocks, but not high enough that he could see my tail. I paused before gradually inching my hand closer and touching the baggy white cloth he wore over his chest.

"What is this called?" I asked. I brought my hand down to the brown cloth he wore over his legs, that separated in the middle. "And this?"

His expression was puzzled. He pinched a piece of white cloth between his fingers. "This?" his voice sounded confused. "It's a shirt." He dropped the cloth and touched the brown one. "These are pants. How did you not know that?"

I brought my hand away. "I had just forgotten, that's all," I lied again. I looked back towards my home, noticing the setting sun. Ben seemed to notice my bare arms and back for the first time.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" he asked.

I looked down and back up at him. "Why would I need to? I have hair to cover anything I need it to."

His face became red and I backed away again. "I have to go," I said quickly before ducking under water and swimming away.

Ben Jacobs:

As he sat down at dinner, he couldn't stop thinking about Melanie. She confused him so much. But as much as he confused her, he wanted to see her again. He hoped she'd go back to her usual spot on the rocks so he could speak to her again.

His father was speaking to his mother about something his friend Peter had caught in the fishing nets.

"Said at first, he saw a girl. Beautiful blond hair, but too pale to be healthy," he was saying. Ben snapped to attention. _Just like Melanie's skin._ "But this girl, she wasn't wearing one stitch of clothing on! Hair that reached her waist and covered everything in its path, though." _I have hair to cover anything I need to._ "Then Peter, who I swear must have been drunk, says the bottom half of the girl is a fish! Like a fish tail! So now he thinks that he's caught the first mermaid ever! Can you believe how crazy that it?"

"What do you know about mermaids, Father?" Ben asked, taking a bite of his fish and looking at his father.

"You think you caught one, too?" he laughed. "Oh, all right. Well, first, obviously they're part fish. Second, they got beautiful singing voices, which they use to lure sailors to them before they attack and kill them. Third, they are the most beautiful creatures on Earth, which helps when sailors see them. Fourth, they don't wear anything, not one thing to cover up anything. Fifth, they hate humans, with a passion! They don't care to learn anything about us." _What is this called?_ "And last, the ones who don't kill humans are terrified of us, and if they were real it would be for good reason." _I'm not supposed to talk to you._ "Why, son?"

Ben looked back at his father. "What? Oh, I was just curious." He took a drink of water.

His father chuckled. "Is it about the girl you thought you saw a few days ago, Ben?"

"What girl?" his mother asked, looking at him.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Ben's father laughed again. "Two days ago Ben asked all of us if we see a girl out on one of the rocks, and then he dives in there because he thinks she's being dragged down by a shark. I think it's just the heat."

"Probably right," Ben said, his cheeks getting warm.

"But Mommy," Margret said. "Mommy, I saw the pretty girl too." His mother stared at his sister. "Mommy, she was really pretty! But she was really pale, too! And she was all wet, with really pretty black hair!"

"Pretty and pale, you say," his father murmered, taking a large drink of beer. "Maybe Peter's not as crazy as I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Melanie Neptune:

I paused before grabbing the rock. After talking with Ben yesterday, I didn't feel like he would hurt me, and if I hid my tail from him, maybe I could be friends with a human.

I pulled myself up on the rock and folded my arms on it. I could see Ben, who was helping the little girl fill a small bucket with water. I could hear the little girl squeal happily as she saw me.

"Bennie! Look it's the pretty girl!" she cried, and Ben's head snapped up and his eyes met mine. I smiled and waved at him.

His face broke out into a smile as he knelt beside the girl and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and ran away as Ben waded into the water and swam towards me. He pulled himself up in front of me.

"I was hoping you would come back here," he said, grinning. "But I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me."

I shrugged and laughed. "I'll listen to my father after you try to kill me." Ben laughed along with me. I looked back at the little girl on the sand. "The thing she's wearing, what is it called?"

He looked back. "Margret? She's wearing a dress. It's what girls wear. Don't you wear one?"

I looked back at him. "Oh. Yes. I was just making sure, I suppose. I must sound very strange right now." I looked down at the rock.

"A little," he admitted. "Speaking of strange, did you hear about the supposed mermaid that someone caught?"

My head snapped up sharply. "What?"

He nodded. "Yes. My father's friend said he caught a beautiful girl with blond hair who was too pale and where her legs should be she had a tail. It sounds strange and impossible, doesn't it?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Blond hair?" I whispered. My best friend, Marina, hadn't been seen in days. She had blond hair.

He nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I have to go." I slid off of the rock and ducked under the water. _Please don't let it be her. Please don't, please don't, please don't! _I screamed in my head.

I went through the bubble easily and found my friends, Victoria and Aysu. "Have you seen Marina lately?"

Aysu answered first. "Not in a few days. Why? What's wrong, Ocean Eyes? Have you seen her?"

I shook my head. "The humans caught a dead mermaid in a fishing net. She had blond hair."

They both cried out, sadness and fear in their eyes. "How do you know this?" Victoria asked.

"I was by the rocks, and I heard one talking about it. It's so awful!" we hugged each other as we cried for our lost friend.

Ben Jacobs:

"Ben? Son?" his father asked, tossing him a towel to dry himself off with. "I see it was not, indeed, heat that caused you to see that beautiful woman."

His cheeks burned as he dried his hair. Why had Melanie run off after the story about the mermaids? And where had she gone? No one can hold their breath that long.

"Why did she run off?" his Uncle Victor asked, picking up a waiting Margret from the ground.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. I told her about what Peter said about the mermaid he'd caught, and she just swam away, like she was scared or something."

"Well, maybe next time you can ask her. You've got a nice face, and I'm sure she'd tell you just about anything."

"Bennie, what's the pretty girl's name?" Margret asked. Ben walked over and took her from Uncle Victor.

"Melanie," he said, tapping her nose.

"She was extremely pale," his dad went on. "Almost like how Peter explained the mermaid's skin; too pale to be healthy."

"Yes," he shrugged. "But she seems fine to me." He set Margret on the ground and she ran away, laughing.

"I was wondering, are her legs as pale as her face and arms are?" Ben raised his eyebrows at his dad.

"I don't know," Ben admitted. "I never looked."

"Next time you should," he said, turning away. Ben shook his head. So now his dad thought Melanie was a mermaid. He hoped that he would escape the insanity that was going around.

Melanie Neptune:

My face hit the surface and I breathed in the salty air. My eyes looked at the sand, where I saw Ben looking out into the water, probably for me.

My throat became thick as I thought of Marina. _She's dead,_ I thought._ Probably killed by a human. A human, just like Ben._

I swam to the rock and pulled myself onto it. Ben spotted me and smiled. I could not make myself smile back, not even when he was in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of concern and confusion as he stared into mine.

"My best friend is dead," I whispered. His eyes widened as he stared at me, and I shook my head and avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Melanie," he said. I snapped my head to look at him, my eyes blazing with anger and sadness.

"No, you're not," I cried. "You can't be sorry when it's you stupid humans that killed her in the first place!" I lost my temper and glared at him.

"You say that like you aren't one," he said softly.

I realized what I had said and covered my mouth. "You can't tell anyone," I managed to say.

"Tell anyone what, Melanie? That your best friend is dead? What am I not supposed to tell anyone?"

"I should have listened to my father," I ignored him. "I should have left the first day you spoke to me, saw me."

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly, his eyes unfocused and looked at something behind me. I turned around and saw Victoria and Aysu, their heads just above water.

Aysu looked at Ben and back at me. She studied my stressed, angry face and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Your father sent us here to get you," Victoria said to me. "He wants to know how you found out about Marina's death and how you can be sure it was her that they found."

"We're here to be sure you come back with us," Aysu explained. Her eyes never left Ben's face. I turned back to look at him. "What are you doing with the human? We're all supposed to stay away from them."

"You won't tell him, will you?" I was frantic now, worried what my father would do to me.

"But he's the king…" Victoria fidgeted with her long red hair. Aysu looked at me for a long time.

"But I am your princess," I argued. "What I order has as much say as my father. So you won't tell him."

I didn't pull the princess card very often, and when I did Aysu and Victoria knew I meant business.

They ducked their heads and left. I was about to follow when I felt a warm hand tighten around my arm. I whirled around to see Ben staring at my tail under the water, his hand on my arm.

"What the hell?" he said quietly, looking back at me. I pried his hand off of my arm and looked into his eyes.

I slammed his back against the rock. He stared at me. "You cannot tell anyone about me or anyone else," I said slowly.

"What are you doing, Melanie? Is that some kind of trick?" he looked back at my tail.

"No, it's not. I'm being serious. You can't tell anyone about me, you have to promise me that, Ben."

"I-I promise, as long as tomorrow you explain to me what just happened here, okay?"

"Don't you already know?" I whispered.

"But I want you to explain it to me."

"Fine. I will explain it to you, but you can't tell anyone, ever. My kind will be hunted to extinction if you do."

"I won't tell, I already promised you that."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I turned away from Ben and swam down to where Aysu and Victoria waited at the bottom. Aysu's face was stern, but Victoria squealed.

"Who was he?" Aysu asked, folding her arms and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"He's cute!" Victoria cooed, looking up at where he was swimming away, back to shore.

"Why are you associating with humans against your father's orders?" Aysu demanded.

"He seemed so nice," I murmered. "Then he told me about Marina. He didn't know. He didn't even believe in mermaids until today. How could I have been so stupid, Aysu?"

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Just don't go near him, or any human, ever again. Or it'll be like this again."

"Yes, you're right," I admitted.

"So you won't see him again?"

"I promised him explanations, Aysu. I cannot break my promise, you both know that."

"I can go," Victoria piped up, raising her hand slightly. She sighed. "You promised him explanation, but you didn't promise it had to be from you."

"Why do you want to go, Victoria?" I asked. "Marina was your friend too. You don't hate him for what his kind have done to her?"

"But you know it wasn't him, so why do you hate him? Anyways, maybe I can scare him into forgetting." She grinned.

"No. You won't scare him, but you can go. I'll be watching. Don't say anything I wouldn't."

"I won't! Come on, your father will be anxious and impatient now. We won't mention anything.

It turned out my father didn't want to speak of Marina, because he knew how hurt I was by her death. Every Neptune in the family got a tattoo when they were officially royal, but I hadn't thought about mine in days.

Now the swirls tattooed both of my biceps, circling my small arms. I examined them in my mirrors, making sure my hair didn't cover them at all. I leaned closer and examined my ocean blue eyes, wide and filled with pride but they also had a sad shadow behind them.

Victoria peeked into the room. "Melanie, I'm leaving now. Are you coming? I'm going to need you to get him into the water if you want me to talk to him."

"Okay." I took one last glance at myself before following Victoria out of the little bubble that was our great city. My eyes immediately went to the shore, where Ben and two older men worked, but Margret was absent today.

Ben kept looking nervously at the rock where I normally sat. His eyes brightened when I pulled myself onto it. I had sent Victoria to the rocks where I had read my book on humans the first time.

Ben started into the water, but I shook my head. He paused, not understanding completely. I pointed to the other rocks, where I could make out Victoria, anxiously bobbing in and out of the water. When he looked back, I had already slid off the rocks and was headed to Victoria.

"Remember, not a word I don't want you to say or I'll send you back," I warned. She nodded.

"If I start to say anything you don't want him to know, just…splash me or shake your head or something."

I looked at Ben, who was headed towards us, his hair stuck to his face from the water. I ducked under the water and swam to the other side of the rocks, where I could hear what they were talking about.

"Hello," Victoria said cautiously.

"Um, hello?" Ben replied, sounding unsure.

There was a long silence. "Melanie's still a little shaky, because of Marina," Victoria started to explain. "She told me to come and answer any questions you had."

"So, she doesn't trust me?" he didn't sound hurt at all, just confused and a little worried.

Victoria glanced back at me and I shook my head. "No she does, I told you; she's still a little shaky about our friend's death."

"I had nothing to do with her death, though," he said quietly. I peeked up and him and looked at his tortured expression.

"She knows. But she really doesn't want me talking about that right now, so do you have any questions, I guess?" her voice was a rush and I saw her bite her thumbnail anxiously.

"Well, I have one right now. She said something yesterday about being a princess and you having to follow her orders. What did she mean?"

Victoria looked at me and I nodded. She turned back to Ben. "You've heard of King Neptune, haven't you?"

"Yes," he replied automatically. "He's the king of the seas, isn't he?"

Victoria nodded. "But he isn't one person, not really. Neptune is the last name of the oldest and most powerful royal family that rules the sea. Right now, King Varun rules the seas. Melanie is his daughter, and two days ago she officially became the heir to the throne. It was her sixteenth birthday, you see."

Ben was silent for a moment. "So she really is a princess?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Yes, she is. Oh! And almost everyone back home calls her Ocean Eyes; because of how much her eyes resemble the ocean. Have you noticed?"

"Yes, I have." His eyes moved and found mine, locking into place with them. "Why doesn't she want to speak to me herself?"

"She…she promised her father she would stay away from humans, and our friend Aysu is very strict about these things."

"But she still came," he argued. I flicked my fingers under the water and started the current that would only touch Victoria.

"Okay, Victoria, I think it's time we went home now, don't you?" I watched her go down to the bottom in protest, but she grinned shyly at me as she swam with the current home. I turned to Ben. "Can you never take a simple explanation? I was here to be sure that Victoria didn't say anything she wasn't supposed to."

"Why couldn't you explain to me yourself instead of finding a loophole to your promise?" he countered. A wet clump of hair fell into his eyes but he didn't move it. Hesitantly, I reached up and moved it out of the way. His eyes found my new tattoos.

"What are those for?" he asked, touching one of them gingerly.

"Everyone in the royal family gets them when they turn sixteen," I whispered, watching him trace the swirling pattern.

He moved his fingers up my bare arm and to my face, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He cupped my chin in one of his hands and leaned closer. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to mine, softly and quickly, before pulling away and staring into my eyes.

I reached out and touched one of his lips. "What was that called?" I asked, my voice soft and breathless.

"A kiss," he said, smiling. He looked back at the sand where the other men were working and started to untie his shirt. He slid it off and put it around my shoulders. I looked at him questionably. He laughed. "Everyone, even you, should own at least one piece of clothing."

"Clothing?" He told me it was called a shirt. Was clothing just another name for shirt?

He laughed again. "Clothing is like pants, shirts, dresses, socks. Things like that." He shrugged.

"Socks?"

"They go on your feet, along with shoes." He looked down into the water at his feet, then at my tail. "Although you wouldn't have much use for them, I suppose."

He kissed me softly again before swimming towards shore. I noticed that his stomach was every bit developed and muscular as a merman's. I looked at the shirt he'd given me, pinching some of it between two fingers.

I looked back at Ben, who was chuckling to himself, shaking the water out of his hair. I looked down again, at the cloth floating in the water. I stuck my arms through the two holes like he had done and the shirt covered half of my hands. I tied it as he had, too, and it went a little ways past my waist and covered a little of my tail.

I smiled, a little giddy after the 'kiss' and ducked under the water, laughing in joy. Until I saw Aysu. Victoria was following behind her guiltily.

"And you're wearing their clothing?" Aysu gasped. "It is as if you are becoming human yourself! A pair of legs is all you need and you will have become one!"

"Aysu, calm down!" I whispered frantically. "I didn't ask Ben for this, he just gave it to me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Say no!" she practically yelled. "If you show up at home wearing that, even if you are the princess, you will be banished! Take that awful thing off now!"

I reached up and untied it, slipping it of my shoulders. I glared at her, "Are you happy now, Aysu?"

"No, but that's far better. Listen, Melanie, you know I'm not usually like this. But after losing Marina, we can't lose you, too."

"You won't lose me," I said, my voice softening. "But Ben won't hurt me, I promise."

"Ben may not, but that does not mean others will not!" Aysu hissed. She held her hand out. "Give me the shirt. I'll dispose of it."

My hand tightened around it. "No."

Her face hardened again. "Come on, Melanie. Why do you even want that? It's only a mark of those awful humans that killed Marina!"

"No. I want to keep it, Aysu." I held it to my chest and backed away from her slowly.

"Why?"

"Just because," I muttered. "And you can't tell my father that I have it, or anyone else. I'm not going to bring it into the city, either, so you can just calm down, Aysu." I swam over to a rock and stuffed the t-shirt in a largish hole, moving a piece of coral over it.

Aysu sighed. "Fine, but Melanie, I have a bad feeling about all this. I don't want you to get captured. No one knows what happens to a mermaid out of water, but we know it can't be good."

"I'm not going to get captured, don't worry, Aysu. I'll be fine. Ben is good, isn't he Victoria?"

She nodded. "And he's very attractive, too. If he was a merman, he would be the hardest one to get. Harder than Rock, even." Rock was the strongest merman in our city, and he was close to our age, too, which made everyone want him as their husband. But now, I didn't know.

"Don't eye Rock anymore," Aysu snapped. "King Varun is already looking at him as a husband for Melanie."

My stomach lurched. "What?"

"Don't worry. He'll probably engage you to one of the richer citizens, possibly a lord. What's wrong?"

"They would only agree to marry me for my position and power," I said. "I would never want to marry a man who didn't truly love me."

"But you are now sixteen, and it's your father's duty to engage you to a proper man that also holds position," Victoria said. "Who better than a lord or Rock?"

I thought of the kiss Ben had given me, and wondered what it meant to humans. The strongest form of affection here was simply an embrace, but the humans maybe had a stronger one.

"Oh, no!" Aysu gasped, horrified. I glanced at her. "You are thinking of _him_, aren't you?"

"What? No!" I cried, my cheeks getting warm. "Of course not! How can you even ask? He isn't of our species."

Aysu sat back. "I doubt that will stop you. You always set your mind on the impossible. Finding out information on the humans? Check. Befriending one of them? Check. Getting a souvenir from them? Check. What's next, a child half mermaid, half human?"

I thought for a moment. "That would be impossible. We are already part fish and part human, so my best guess is that a child would be…" I trailed off at her deadly glare, looking down. "Sorry."

"Let's just get home, okay? And none of us ever speak of this again


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

We all nodded and Victoria and Aysu swam ahead. I grabbed the shirt from the hole and started after them, holding my hands behind my back.

I shoved it into a little container when I got to my bedroom. As soon as it was hidden, my father entered. I jumped when he said my name.

He laughed. "Something on your conscience?" he asked, ruffling my hair and patting my shoulder.

"No, nothing," I said quickly, smoothing down my hair and clearing my throat. "Was there something you wished to tell me, Father?"

"Actually, yes, there was." He swam to my bed and sat down on it, patting the spot next to him. I sat next to him. "You know sixteen is the prime age to become engaged, especially for a princess?"

My stomach tied itself in a knot again. "Yes, I know, Father. What do you mean by speaking of it?" _Not Rock not Rock not Rock please not Rock!_ I screamed in my head.

"Well, I've been inspecting the mermen around your age, ones that would be fit to be your husband, and I believe I found one." He looked at me long and hard. "And his name is Rock."

"What?" I nearly yelled. I bolted to the opposite side of the room. Father stared at me, concerned. "Why him? Why not someone else?"

"Why are you acting like this, Melanie? I thought you would be happy that I chose the merman that every mermaid loves."

"Except for me!" I cried. "The only reason he would ever agree to marry me would be to gain power and an excuse to do anything he wanted! I don't want to marry someone like that." I was getting a sense of déjà vu, from my conversation with Aysu and Victoria earlier today.

He folded his arms. "Then who do you have in mind? I want you to be happy with your husband, but Rock seemed so pleased when I told him. He's outside right now, actually. Won't you speak with him and hope he didn't hear your outburst. What has gotten into you these past days, Melanie?"

"Must I speak to him, Father?" I pleaded, but he'd already motioned for Rock to enter the room. He smiled at the muscular merman and left the room.

"Be nice," he said before leaving. I looked at Rock as he grinned and bowed at the waist to me.

"Princess," he greeted me. I straightened my back and looked at him, keeping my expression straight as I spoke.

"What has my father told you?" I asked, pretending not to care. Rock was nothing but my subject, and I was his superior.

"He told me that he has decided that I was fit to marry his daughter and one day become king. What are your thoughts?" his face stayed straight, too, but his eyes showed joy and mischief.

I went over to my collection of sea shells and answered him, not looking. "I do not believe that it is right for a father to choose the man that his daughter marries. I believe that she should be able to choose her own husband."

He put his hands on my waist, making me whirl around. He was much to close for my liking. "But since I am the man he has chosen, what do you believe?"

I ground my teeth together. I put my two hands on his chest and he grinned. I shoved as hard as I could and sent him flying into the back wall. "I believe that you have forgotten whose presence you are in." He got up and shook his head. I put my hand on his neck and slammed him into the wall again. "Have you forgotten that I am Melanie Darya Neptune, Princess of the Seas, daughter of King Varun Neptune? Have you forgotten the power I hold in my hands?"

I released his neck and pulled away my hand. "For your sake, I should hope not," I spit at him. He rubbed his neck and nodded.

"I could never forget…who you are…Princess," he managed. He bowed again before leaving the room. Suddenly, I heard Aysu speaking.

"Your majesty, I am worried about Melanie," her voice was thick with concern, and my ears were filled with betrayal.

"Why do you worry about my daughter, Aysu? What has happened to her that you should worry about? She seemed fine to me," Father replied.

"Your majesty, I am sad to report that your daughter has befriended a human." I heard his horrified gasp. "He has even given her an article of clothing—a shirt. She will not let me dispose of it, and she has hidden it in a rock outside of our city."

"No daughter of mine would dare speak to a human!" he roared. "How can you know this?"

"I've seen it more than once. It is how she discovered Marina's death. I fear that the human may be using her to expose us, and that he will hurt her or kill her."

"She will not go out again, not without guards by her side. I will not let my daughter be captured by those awful beasts. I am going to speak to her now."

"No! King Varun, she asked me not to tell anyone, but because I knew it could cause her harm, I had to tell you. She may never speak to me again if she found out about it."

He sighed. "Fine. But you must lead a few others to the shirt so we can dispose of it."

"Anything to make sure Melanie is safe." I heard them swimming towards the room. I darted over to the pot and pretended to be looking for something. I heard Father shut my door and I turned around. He wasn't in here.

I took the shirt out and looked at it. It was soft and warm in my hands, the fabric billowing softly in the water. Making sure that no one was anywhere near my door, I slipped on the shirt and moved in front of the mirror.

It was far too big, the extra fabric puffing out away from my body. It nearly reached the little crease halfway down my tail. It was an off-white color and the little tie at the top was the same color. It looked strange on my very white skin and clashed next to my ocean-blue tail, which was the same shade as my eyes. My blue-black hair floated on top of the shirt. I spun around, making the fabric move and crease with it.

I heard someone coming, and I tore off the shirt and stuffed it in the pot again. I smoothed down my hair as my mother walked into the room, her face etched with worry. I smiled at her.

"Yes, Mother? Do you need something?" I asked, going up and giving her a tight hug.

She smiled warily. "You know, Ocean Eyes, you can tell me anything, and you know I'll always understand."

Father must have told you. "Mother, what is this about? I already know I can tell you anything."

She shrugged. "I'm just worried about Marina, that's all. I don't want you to end up like her."

I frowned. "You believe that I am communicating with the humans? Mother, that's silly." I forced myself to laugh, but it was uneasy.

"Then tell me that it isn't true, Melanie. Daughter, look me in the eyes and promise me that you are not befriending the savage humans."

I locked my eyes on hers and said, "I promise you I am not befriending savage humans." Technically, it was not a lie. Ben was not savage, and he was the only one I had befriended.

She relaxed. "Good. But what is this shirt that Aysu seems to think you've hidden in a rock somewhere?"

I shrugged. "I've no idea. But I can guarantee that I have not hidden a shirt in a rock, anywhere." Again, not technically a lie, because the shirt was not hidden in a rock, but in the pot behind me.

Just then, Aysu burst into the room, looking enraged. "Where is it, Melanie?" she looked around the room.

"Where is what?" I asked innocently.

"The shirt! The shirt that the stupid human gave to you! Where have you moved it? When did you move it! Tell me!" her face was ablaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I looked away from her angry face. She got closer and hissed at me.

"You won't be able to lie to them forever, you know that. Eventually, you'll run out of loopholes and be stuck somewhere you don't want to be."

"I thought you were my friend!" I replied quietly, my face hardening.

"I am! That's why I'm doing this! I don't want to see you get hurt or captured! Just stop seeing him!"

"No!" I gasped. Mother was staring at me, and a guard had appeared at the door. I straightened up. "Take her to the prison; let her spend a few nights there for framing the princess for treason!"

Two guards grabbed Aysu's arms. "Treason! Once they find out, and I promise they will, you're going to get worse than prison, Melanie!"

I looked at Mother. "She's upset at the engagement Father has arranged, because she wanted Rock. And I wish she could have him."

She touched my shoulder. "You are not pleased with the arrangement? Rock is the strongest merman here."

"But I do not wish for Father to choose my husband. I wish to choose my own, and if I could, Rock would not be the one chosen."

Her eyes widened. "You are in love with another in the city, aren't you, Melanie? What's his name?"

"No one!" I replied. "I am not in love with any other, but I do not want a man who loves me for power. I want a man who loves me for me."

"Then you'll find him, eventually," Mother smiled and left the room. I looked after her for a few seconds before looking back at the pot.

How could a shirt cause so much trouble?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

When I tried to leave the next day, Father had two guards follow me out of the bubble. My mind was whirling with ways to avoid them, leave them so I could talk to Ben alone for once.

I swam towards the surface and a guard caught my arm. "I'm sorry, Princess, but this is too close to human civilization. We cannot allow you to stay here."

I tugged my arm out of the guard's hand. "I think I'll decide where too close is, alright?" I said sweetly, and lodged my head above the water. I grabbed the rock and heaved myself up, once again folding my arms under me.

Margret was back today, and Ben was playing with her while she tossed sand at him playfully. Then she cried out and pointed at me. To not give myself away I inched down the rock until only my eyes peeked out.

Margret, so young and small, lost sight of me, but Ben could still see where I was. He started towards the water but I shook my head once, and he stopped. I eyed the two guards, who had spears pointed towards the shore, staring at the humans intently.

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself back up, mouthing, "Father," to Ben. He nodded and went back to playing with Margret, who now looked discouraged. I eyed the guards again.

"You know, you don't really need to watch me," I said. "I could put in a word with my father that you never took your eyes off me, but you can really do whatever you want right now."

I could see how the idea appealed to them both. "But we cannot leave you unprotected, Princess," one—Conch—protested, but it was half-hearted.

"Oh, no," I pretended to be shocked. "I've been here so many times, and not one human has spotted me yet. Please, everyone deserves to have some fun. This could be part of your vacation."

"Well…" the other one, Reese, tapped his chin. "You have been here many times. I suppose an hour wouldn't hurt." They looked at each other before diving away. I pulled myself back up and caught Ben's eye.

"Rocks," I mouthed. He understood and eyed the rocks he had given me the kiss by. I slid off the rocks and swam to the rocks, scanning under the water for Reese and Conch. They were nowhere in sight. I popped back above the water to see Ben sitting on the rocks.

"So," he said. "You didn't like the shirt, or what?" he put a hurt look on his face, but it didn't last, for he started laughing.

I slapped his arm. "I cannot show up at home carrying a human possession, Ben," I scoffed. "So I made my friends believe I had left it in a rock and hid it in my room. I actually like the shirt very well."

"Ah. I didn't know mermaids could lie, too," he joked, sliding down the rocks and sticking his feet into the water.

I hesitated. "Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Yesterday…the…the kiss…what does it mean? I've never heard of it before and I'm curious." I avoided his eyes and played with a strand of my black hair.

His cheeks were pink. "With humans, I suppose, it's…a very high form of affection. When you and another person like each other a lot, it's what you do, I guess," he mumbled.

"So…you like me? A lot?" my cheeks burned hot enough to make the water steam. I looked up at him through my hair.

"Weird, isn't it?" he asked, touching my face gently. "We are not even of the same species, yet I care for you."

"Yes, weird," I murmered. "But I…I care for you, too, even though my father has taught us all to hate humans. And to you, we are but tales."

"Not all of them good, either. You see, Mel," he said, shortening my name. "Those humans who believe think that mermaids kill sailors, luring them out to sea with their voices and beautiful faces."

"Some do," I admitted. "None in my city, though. Others, wild ones who live in packs instead of cities. It is true that we are beautiful, and it is true that our voices are beyond compare."

He was silent. "Sing me something," he finally said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It could be dangerous. Our voices are magic, made to seduce men and use them as a weapon against them."

"I don't care. You won't hurt me. Please, Melanie?"

I sighed and started singing a song I had once heard a human on a boat singing.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering__gold__,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_ _  
>Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_ _  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_ _  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold."<em>

I looked at him, and his eyes were wide and staring into mine. I reached up and touched his face, and he shook his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea," I said, pushing away from him. He caught my arm, pulling me back up. "Let go. I will not sing again."

"I'm sorry," Ben said. "I didn't realize that when you said your singing was…magic…that you meant it literally. But the song…it was beautiful."

I blushed. "I heard it somewhere, that's all. But never ask me to sing again. It's dangerous for anyone near it, especially you."

I looked back at shore, where I saw the two other men walking towards us, seemingly in a trance. "Oh, no!" I cried. "Ben you have to go to shore and snap them out of it or they'll follow me until they drown. Now!" He scrambled up and hobbled over the rocks, and when he reached them, nearly at the water, he slapped both of them. They shook their heads, and I ducked down into the water.

"The girl…" one said, scanning the rocks, and I ducked down deeper. "Her voice…so magical…"

"Beautiful…" the other whispered. "She must sing again. Did you hear her, Ben? It was like an angel."

"No," Ben lied. "Come on, Father, I think it's about time we went home." He looked at me, apologizing. But I agreed; I'd had enough for one day.

***I know the song was from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, but it was the only one I figured really fit the story. I do not own the lyrics or anything.***

Ben Jacobs:

He walked into the house with his father. His mother spotted her husband's bewildered expression and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked, hurrying over and fussing over Ben and his father, looking frightened.

"He just…" Ben started to say, but his father cut him off.

"A girl in the water…she started singing…it put us into a trance, Victor and I both. I swear the only thought we had was that we would do anything for the girl if she just kept singing. Luckily, before we could drown ourselves, Ben snapped us both out of it." He paused and looked at his son. "But who snapped you out of it, son? You were right by the girl."

"I…was never in a trance, Father. Her voice didn't work on me, I don't know why, but it didn't." He shrugged.

"And what of Margret?" his mother asked, looking down at her small five year old daughter.

"She didn't seem to hear the singing. Perhaps the enchantress's magic only works on men." His father's eyes lit up. "Not enchantress…mermaid! She was trying to lure us all to our deaths! Ben, you saved our lives!"

"Father, first, I don't believe she was a mermaid," Ben lied. "And second, if she had wanted us to die, I'm sure we would be dead."

"But I'm sure she'll try again. Perhaps the legends are true! Perhaps the sirens of the sea actually exist. And perhaps they are taking revenge on men now. Maybe the girl you are so fond of Ben, maybe she is committed to be the one to end your life. Stay away from her."

Ben scoffed. "She is not a mermaid, Father, because they don't exist! If Melanie wanted me dead, I would be so at this moment. She is a human, not a creature of the sea."

"Have you seen legs on this girl?" his father argued.

"Yes!" he said without thinking. He just hoped his father would not want to see her legs for himself, for they did not exist.

"We shall see, then, if she is human or siren." He took the beer that Ben's mother offered him and took a long drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Melanie Neptune:

The two guards had such a good time while we were out the other day that I didn't have to even mention them doing it again. On the way home, they were already talking about what they were going to do the next day.

The same two guards were by my door that night, but they both fell asleep and I was able to sneak out and hide the shirt in a different rock a little ways away from the other rock, just in case someone went to look again. I hoped they wouldn't see the off-white cloth that was barely visible in the water.

I went outside, where the two guards awaited me. "Ready?" I asked. They were stiff as they nodded curtly.

"But first," Conch said. "Your father needs a word with you. He promises you can go after he finishes."

"He is waiting in his room," Reese added, pointing his spear down the hallway. I looked at both of them, suspicious of their strange behavior. But I followed them down the hall and they opened the doors so I could speak with my father.

"Melanie," I heard his sharp voice on the other side of the room, near the window. I went to his side. "You have been lying to us, deceiving us all. You sent your best friend to prison for trying to save your life."

My blood went cold. "What are you talking about, Father? I have never lied, never deceived you." But I was lying now, wasn't I? "And my _best_ friend is dead, remember?"

"If you have not lied," he snapped, ignoring my last comment. "Then why did you bribe the two guards to leave and go off to meet the human boy?"

I was silent, too stunned to speak.

He chuckled. "Oh, yes, they stayed. They watched you every moment, watched you sing, watched you speak, and watched you _touch_ the human boy." His voice held nothing but disgust. "How could you?"

"Father, you don't…" I started, but he slapped me hard.

"I don't have the stomach for any more of your lies!" he yelled at me. I coward away from his touch. "Now, if you do not tell the human boy that you may never speak to him again, you will be banished from the city, forced to roam with the deadly mermaid that sing to kill, not to please."

"Father, please!" My throat was thick, and it was hard to speak. "Please, you cannot banish your only child!"

"Then do not make me! Tell the human boy that you cannot see him, and everything will be forgotten!"

"I…" I tried to think of an excuse, but I had none. I bowed my head in defeat. "As you wish, Father."

"Good. Go now." He turned away from me. I exited the room and ran right into Rock.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"Your father wished me to tell you…we are still engaged," he said. "We are to be married in a month."

Without replying, I rushed away from him, to where the guards waited. "You will not come with me today. Because you know I cannot be banished, I will do exactly as my father has ordered me to."

I didn't wait for them to answer; I swam out of the castle and out of the bubble, heading for the rock that hid the shirt. I let it float softly over my hands before throwing it on and heading for the surface.

I pulled myself onto the rock, my face downcast. I leaned my head on one of my arms and waited for Ben to notice me. When he did, I waved half-heartedly at him. He noticed how upset I was and swam to me without any hesitation.

"What's wrong, Mel?" he asked, touching my face softly. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm having troubles with my father…he found out that I've been talking to you, Ben. He's threatening to banish me from my city."

His eyes and face showed nothing but horror and compassion. I slid off the rock and looked at how the extra fabric of the shirt floated on the surface of the water. He came around to face me.

"What are you going to do, Melanie?" he asked softly.

"I can't…" I whispered, trying to speak but failing. "I can't…see you anymore, Ben. I'm sorry."

"Can't there be another way?" His eyes studied my face hard, and I shook my head.

"What would you want me to do?" I very nearly yelled. "I cannot be banished from my city, Ben! I have duties there, to my people, to my family!"

"In secret," he pleaded.

"I already tried! I send my friend to prison to try and show that I was not lying! I cannot do this anymore! I cannot keep feeding the people I care about lies!"

"But you care about me," Ben argued.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I mean it, Ben, I am. But you are not of my species, and I am not of yours. Your people would kill me, and mine would kill you. It's too dangerous, for both of us."

"You're lying to me," Ben said. "Even if you weren't, I still wouldn't believe you. I know you, Mel."

"No, you don't. You don't know anything about me. And I don't know anything about you, either."

Without hesitating, Ben pulled me forward and pressed his lips to mine, like before. Another kiss.

Suddenly, the sky darkened. I pulled away and looked up. The waves were higher now, splashing and hitting the rocks hard. "Oh, no!" I cried. "Father! We've made him mad. Go, Ben! Go, or he'll kill you. Let me face this on my own."

Wordlessly, he let me go and swam back to shore. I ducked under the water and swam for the city, but in the wrong direction.

When I went above the water to look for the right way, a wave hit me hard and slammed me against the nearest rock. My consciousness slipped away and I fell under the water again.

Sailor:

"Must be a lot of fish in the net this time!" the sailor called to his comrades. They all cheered. "Here, Dwayne, help me haul it up!"

The older man hurried over and helped him get a better grip on the net and pull it up. At first, he thought what he saw was clump of dead seaweed, but when it came closer, it looked too soft, too black.

Dwayne looked at him and they both started hauling faster. They saw the too-pale thing, and when they dumped it on the deck, they both gasped. It wasn't seaweed or fish.

It was a girl.

Her hair was impossibly black, but her skin was a white, unhealthy pale. "Most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he murmered. Dwayne grunted in agreement.

She had shell-pink, full lips and lots of black lashes surrounding her closed eyes. All she had on was a simple off-white shirt that was too big on her, and went halfway down her thighs. Her long black hair reached her waist.

"Is she dead?" Dwayne whispered. The sailor knelt down and touched her cold wrist, but he could feel the feint pulse behind it.

"No, she's alive!" he cried. He shook her shoulder. "Honey? Honey, wake up. You're out of the water." He shook her again.

She rolled over and coughed. She held herself up with one arm and coughed, water dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she coughed, and everyone aboard the small fishing boat stared at her.

"Darling?" the sailor asked. "What happened, darling? What's your name?" She jerked suddenly and stared at him. She scrambled away from him, and bumped into Dwayne. She squealed, frightened, and backed away from him, too.

Then her very blue eyes found her legs. She gasped and jumped away, and her eyes widened in horror as the legs moved.

"Darling, what's your name?" the sailor repeated. She looked at him.

"M-M-Melanie," she squeaked. Her voice was high and sweet, like music to his ears.

"Well, Melanie, what happened? We dragged you out of the ocean. You were caught in our fishing net."

"I…" she hesitated. "I was…swimming home…the…the storm hit and I…I think I hit my…head against a rock."

"Well, we're heading back to town now. You can find your family when we get there. Who's your father?"

"I…I don't remember," she said. Her eyes showed how frightened she was, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking.

"Why don't you get out of that wet shirt?" Dwayne suggested. "It must be making you real cold."

"No!" she cried. "No!" She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and clamped her lips shut. She moved away from everyone, but he noticed that she not once got up and walked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Melanie Neptune:

"Okay, darling," the sailor said to me. "We're back at town. You ready to go? We'll find you someone to stay with." He offered his hand to me and I stared at it. "Can't you walk?"

I paused before shaking my head. "I don't know how," I said honestly. I was scared and horrified when I saw my tail was gone, replaced by a pair of legs. I knew how to move them, but they felt weak.

The sailor took my hand and pulled me up. My legs twisted under me and I fell to the ground again. He took my hand and pulled me up again, putting a hand around my waist. He mostly carried me off of the boat and onto the sand.

"Here we go. Let's go into town and see if anyone recognizes you," he said to me. He helped me hobble up the steps. The sand burned my _feet_; an odd sensation for me.

The uneven dirt road was even worse. Rocks implanted themselves into my feet and made me grimace in pain.

I was relieved when I heard a familiar voice. "Melanie!"

I looked up and gasped in relief. "Ben!" I jerked away from the sailor, forgetting I didn't know how to walk. I fell onto the ground.

He was on the ground beside me, touching my face gently. He put his arm around my waist and I put an arm around his shoulders. "What happened?" he demanded, looking at the sailors.

"You know her? Pulled her out of a fishing net this morning. Says she doesn't remember who her family is. You can watch after her until then, right?"

Ben looked at me. "I know her, and I can watch after her." He helped me up and nodded at the sailors. "Good day."

He helped me into a nearby house. "This is where I live. What happened after I left yesterday?"

"I hit my head and I fainted and the first thing when I woke up I was on a ship with them. I need to get home, Ben."

"I know," he whispered. "But you need to get out of the dress first. The men here are eyeing you, and not in a way you would like."

I looked around, frightened, as Ben helped me into the house. First I heard a woman's concerned voice.

"Ben! Who is this? What happened, sweetheart?" she asked, coming over and pulling me away from Ben. I hit the floor once again.

"She can't walk, Mother," he explained, helping me back up. "She hit her head and forgot how to."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name, dear?"

"Melanie," I said quietly. A little girl patted into the room, and she clapped when she saw me.

"Mommy!" she cried. "It's the pretty girl from the water!" She ran over to me and hugged my leg. I looked at Ben.

His mother looked at him, surprised. "Oh. Well, Melanie, I'm pleased to meet the girl that has captured so much of my son's attention." She smiled genuinely at me. "Ben, be a dear and help her into the guest bedroom. I'll get her something better to wear than that shirt." She hurried up the stairs. Ben led me through a hallway and into a room.

He sat me on a small bed and loosened his arm. "Ben," I whispered, then paused. "Ben, if I try to go home, Father will banish me."

"Sh," he said quietly. "You can stay here as long as you like. Mother likes visitors and you're always welcome."

"Ben, out!" his mother ordered. "Melanie, let's get you changed." She pushed her son out of the room and shut the door. She held up a long piece of cloth; a dress. "Here we are."

She helped me out of Ben's shirt and started the confusing way of getting dress. First went on a stiff clothing; a corset, she called it. She tied the back of it extremely tight.

"Good thing you're already very thin, Melanie," she laughed. "Or this would be a lot less comfortable."

Then she slid on the actual dress; the sleeves white with tight cuffs at her wrist and elbow. The cloth around on top of the corset was brown, and there was a darker brown sash at the waist. The bottom was completely white, and the 'shoes' she gave me were brown leather boots that slid on and went a little ways above what she called my 'ankles.'

"Thank you, very much," I said to her. She smiled and held up a brush.

"This may hurt a little, if your hair is tangled." She smiled apologetically and started running the brush through my hair. She was surprised that my hair had not one tangle. Never before had my hair been dry, and I didn't like the feeling of it not close to my face. The color wasn't as dark as I was used to, and I didn't like that, either. So far, there wasn't much that I liked about being like this.

She patted my head when she was done. "You look beautiful, Melanie." She led me over to the mirror, and I was pleased that my hair was sleek and shiny still.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, touching my hair softly.

"Please," she smiled. "Call me Ashlyn." She looked at my eyes in the mirror. "Your eyes are very blue. I've never seen eyes like that before; they're very beautiful."

I was happy that my eyes hadn't changed, still their own dark ocean blue. I sighed and smiled at Ashlyn. "Thank you. Some people tell me that they're the color of the ocean."

"Ocean eyes," she murmered. "They certainly look like the ocean. Can you walk yet?"

I used the bed as a hold to get myself to stand up, but my weak, shaking legs made me collapse on the bed. I shook my head. "No, I can't."

"I'll go get Ben, then. You should hear Margret. She loves guests and always asks them if they know any stories, so be prepared to be ambushed by her and her questions."

"I don't mind," I said quickly. "I like telling stories. Well, really I only know one, about mermaids, but I like telling it."

"Mermaid?" Ashlyn said, surprised. "Why, Margret loves mermaids! She'll be fanatic, even if you only have one story. Can you sing?"

"What? No!" I lied. I cleared my throat. "I have a very weak singing voice, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly okay," she patted my shoulder. "I was simply curious. Ben hasn't told us very much about you."

"Oh, yes."

She patted my shoulder again before smiling. "I'll go get Ben now. He can show you around town, if you like. It might get your legs used to walking." She exited the room and Margret came running in. She jumped onto the small bad and clung to my arms.

"Story! Story! Story!" she begged. "Tell me a story, please!" She bounced up and down with excitement.

"What do you want the story to be about?" I asked, turning to face her. She giggled and clapped.

"Mermaids! A story about mermaids!" she cried.

I smiled. "Okay. Once upon a time," I began, and she smiled eagerly. "There was a beautiful young mermaid. Her name was Ariel and she had the loveliest blond hair that anyone had ever seen. One day, when she was swimming back to her city with her friends, she looked to the shore and saw the most handsome young man. She wanted to go up and talk to him, because she had never seen anyone like him before. You see, while Ariel had a tail, the man on the shore had two legs and two feet, like us. But her friends, knowing that his man was a 'human' and the king of the sea had told them that they could never talk to humans, because they would capture the mermaids for their own gain. But the next day, Ariel went back and watched the young man on the shore from behind a rock.

"The young man didn't see Ariel watching him until the sun was about to set. But then all he saw was her beautiful blond hair, and he knew he would recognize it when he saw it again. That night, there was a terrible storm, because the king of the seas, who was also Ariel's father, had heard of Ariel's fascination. Ariel, who had not made it home yet when the storm hit, was hit hard by the storm and washed up on the shore of the beach. The young man, whose name was Eric, saw her hair the next morning and knew her instantly. He woke her up and gave her his shirt to wear until he could find her something better.

"Later, her father tried to get her to come home, but by then she and Eric had fallen in love and Ariel didn't want to leave him. The king, after a few days, accepted this and let her stay above land."

I leaned back, looking at Margret. She laughed and clapped again. "Another one! Another story!"

"Did you like that?" I asked.

"I did," Ben said from the doorway. I looked at him, startled, and saw him leaning against the wall. I smiled and blushed.

"I didn't know you were listening," I explained. "But thank you, I appreciate people who appreciate my stories."

He laughed and nodded towards the doorway. "Margret, why don't you go help Mommy with dinner?" he suggested.

"No!" Margret squealed. "No! I want her to tell me another story! Please?" She stuck out her lower lip and Ben shook his head. "Bennie!"

"Later, I promise," I told Margret. She only looked a little happier.

"Mel and I are going into town for a while," Ben said. "But she just promised to tell you later, okay?"

Margret, unhappy, slid off of the bed and waddled out of the room. I looked up at Ben. "But I can't really walk."

"That's why I'm here." He walked over and slid his arm around my waist. I clutched his arm tightly and he took most of the weight off my legs. "Just put one foot in front of the other."

"That's easy for you to say," I mumbled. "You've been walking your entire life. I've had legs for less than a day."

"Fine," he agreed. "Let's go look around town, then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

When we got outside, I tried to take a little of the weight away from Ben, but it didn't work; my legs started giving out and shaking again. He tightened his arms on me. "Don't try that; you'll fall for sure."

"Who's this little beauty, Ben?" a man about Ben's age asked, walking up to us and touching my nose. I jerked away from his touch. He chuckled.

"What do you want, Hector?" Ben sighed.

"I _want_ to know the little beauty's name, if that is all right with you," he snapped and looked at me, smiling. "What is your name?"

"Melanie," I replied stiffly.

"You don't have to hold to Ben that tight," he said with a snort. "Especially not when I am around." He took my arm and tried to pull me away from Ben, but I clung to his arm tight, shaking.

"Look, maybe you should go, Hector," Ben said quietly. Hector grunted and yanked me away from Ben, and I collapsed on the floor. Hector stared at me.

"What, can't you stand, lass?" he asked. Ben knelt down and helped me up again, and I held to him even tighter.

"No, she can't," Ben said through his teeth.

"Let's go," I whispered to him, starting to shake Hector was a big man; taller than even Ben. I was scared of him.

"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" He started laughing.

"No," Ben replied stubbornly. I didn't answer; I was confused. What was he talking about? I suppose technically at the moment I was a girl, and Ben was my friend. But what did 'girlfriend' mean? "And now we have to go."

He hurried me forward. "Ben?" I asked. "What is a girlfriend?"

He hesitated before saying, "It's not engaged yet but it's higher than friends." His cheeks turned pink and he looked ahead, at the gathering amounts of people. "I wonder what's going on."

"Me, too," I said. Ben pushed through the crowd and before long we were at the front of the crowd.

I was horrified by what we saw.

Blond hair fell over the sides of the wooden table. Her skin had always been very pale, like mine, but now, in the days since her death, it had become hollow and unhealthy. Her eyes were closed and her lips were not smiling, as they had been when she had been my friend.

But everyone was staring at the thing that looked like the tail of a fish, attached to her waist. The green scales had lost their color and were dull in the sun.

This was my friend. Marina.

I felt all strength drain from my body and I felt ill. "No," I moaned. Tears ran down my cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no!" my last one was a scream and I sobbed into Ben's chest. I felt him pulling me backwards, away from my dead friend.

"That was her, wasn't it?" he whispered. "Your friend, the one who was killed. Marina?"

"Yes," I whimpered. "That was Marina."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me softly.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "Back to your house. I knew she was dead, but that was just so horrible." The subject changed almost as if we had always been talking about it. "And now I have that image in my head…I can't…" I trailed off.

Ben pushed open the door to the house and led me to the small couch that was in one corner.

Suddenly, another man walked in the door. "Ashlyn? The boys and I are going fishing! Do you have our sand…" he stopped when he saw me. "Now, Ben, who is this?"

"I…I'm Melanie," I squeaked. The man stood up and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you, now?" he muttered to himself. "I'm Jeff, Ben's father. Where are your folks, Melanie?"

Ben spoke before I could. "She hit her head and can't remember who her parents are or how to walk. She's staying here until she can." I shrank away from Jeff's intense stare, back into Ben's arms.

"Oh, Melanie!" Ashlyn appeared, handing Jeff a tray of…something. "You're going to the party in a few days, right?"

"Pardon?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes! Every year, the town mayor throws a huge party! Nice dresses, suits, music! It's so much fun!"

I looked at Ben. "I don't really have anything to wear," I said. "And I don't know how to walk."

"Nonsense! I'll take care of the dress, and Ben will teach you how to walk. So it's settled? You'll go? Ben's never taken anyone before, and you'll need a beau, so you can go together!" She clapped and went back into the other room.

My cheeks were hot, and I looked at Ben again and saw that his were pink, too. He smiled apologetically. "She get's a little excited over things like these. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

I touched his hand softly. "No, I want to." I smiled genuinely, telling the truth. If I was somewhat human now, I might as well act like it. I laughed lightly. "But you're going to have to teach me how to walk in the next few days."

Ben stood up and offered me his hand. "Would you like to start now?" I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up and I stumbled, falling into him.

He held onto my shoulder tightly and turned me around. He moved his hand to my waist and I held into his arm. "Okay," he whispered in my ear. "Pick up one foot and move it in front of the other." I tried to do as he asked, but started falling. He caught me around the waist and stood me back up.

"I cannot do this," I gasped.

"Yes, you can," Ben urged. "It's easy."

"For you, maybe," I snapped. "You've been walking your entire life." I had a sense of déjà vu; I'd said the same thing earlier today. I tried again, taking a very small step. My leg didn't buckle under me and I took another.

"See, you can do it!" Ben said. "Try again." He loosened his hands from my waist a little as I took another step. I stumbled, but didn't fall, and my legs felt stronger beneath me.

He let go of my waist completely, but I held onto his arm. I could stand without him holding onto me, thought, which I was proud of.

"Good!" Ben crowed. I turned to face him. A smile spread across my face and I laughed.

"I did it!" I cried, hugging Ben tightly. He pulled my chin up and kissed me, his lips on mine for a long time. I backed away a little, but our noses were still touching. "I still don't really understand what means."

"Then just answer me one question, Mel," Ben whispered. I nodded. "You have friends. You know the feeling, how you like them? Well, do you like me, more than a friend?"

"More than a friend?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. Like above a friend but not love." His cheeks were blazing pink, probably closer to red now. Mine heated up immediately.

"I…" Ben made me feel things that no one else had ever been able to—not even Rock. But what did that mean? My hesitation was making Ben unsure and uncomfortable. "I…I think so."

Ben smiled. "Me, too."

I smiled back. "What now?" I asked quietly. I reached up and touched his face softly.

"We'll see what happens," Ben said simply. Seeing the light in his eyes, I suddenly felt guilty. I was engaged to Rock; I was not at home, but when I went back, Rock and my engagement would still be waiting. How was I to tell Ben this? Later, I decided. Not now, later.

"Okay," I agreed.

Later that night, we sat down to dinner. At first, it was just a 'salad', which consisted of leafy green things that occasionally had a bitter taste.

"So, Melanie, how do you like town so far?" Ashlyn asked, putting a piece of salad into her mouth using a 'fork.'

"I like it," I lied. Ben eyed me thoughtfully. "It's very interesting." I looked down and took a bite of bitter lettuce. I held back a grimace.

"Did you see the mermaid that Peter put out on display? No one can believe that it's real!" Jeff exclaimed.

My throat became thick and I swallowed back the lump that had risen in it. I avoided his eye contact.

"Death upsets Melanie," Ben said quickly. "I avoided that when I was showing her around."

"But it's fascinating, isn't it?" Jeff pressed. "The first ever mermaid, caught and displayed! I wonder if there are any more near here…" I felt his eyes burn into me as he stared at me. I lifted my eyes but moved them away quickly. "You know, Melanie, if you didn't have legs I would swear you look just like one."

"Really?" I murmered. Ashlyn jumped up.

"Oh, I think the main course is ready!" she cried, and then she shot a sharp look at her husband before walking out of the room. I looked at Ben, and he cleared his throat.

"How was work today, Father?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.

"It was great! We caught a lot! But I had to admit, I was looking for any sign of a mermaid. I was distracted."

I smiled. "What is your job, Mr. Jacobs?" I asked, taking a drink of water. I'd never tasted it out of the ocean, and I didn't like that it wasn't salty, but I hid my distaste for it.

"I'm a fisherman. Ben helped me sometimes, and I work with my brother. It's very satisfying and I'm well paid."

Ashlyn swept back into the room, carrying five plates. She set mine down last, and I screamed, jumped back and falling out of the chair.

"Melanie? Are you alright?" Ashlyn knelt down at my side, a worried expression on her face.

Their dinner was fish.

Ben rushed to my side and helped me as I attempted to scramble up. Ashlyn still looked worried. "What's wrong, Melanie?" she asked again.

"I…I…" I couldn't speak, too stunned at what these people were about to eat. Fish were friends of my people—we never ate them. We ate seaweed, plants of the sea. Nothing that breathed.

"I think she's in shock. I'll take her to her room." Ben was back to supporting me completely as he led me back to the small guest room.

When he sat me on my little bed, he took my face in his warm, soft hands. "Melanie, what's wrong?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Ben's eyes stared into mine so intently that he must be able to see into my soul. Finally, I tore my eyes away and looked down at my hands. "Fish," I said. "Are _friends_ of my people. Seeing it like that, laid out on a dish and waiting to be served was nearly as bad as seeing Marina laid out on the platform! Seeing it like that would be like you about to eat your best friend, or your sister!" I felt tears running down my face as I spoke.

Ben got up and sat next to me, and he put his arms around me tightly. I buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair gently and whispered, "Its okay. It won't happen again, Mel, I promise."

"How can you be sure? Your world is so different from mine. Our species are so close to each other and yet so different."

"Not very different, Mel. We just live in different places. Cultural differences, that's all." He pulled me away from him slightly and brushed the hair out of my face and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No. We don't have big appetites. We live off of seaweed and other things like that." I put a hand on his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. He took my hand and held it in his. He kissed one of my fingers and held it close to his heart. "You should…rejoin your family at the table."

He kissed my forehead. "Are you sure? I'm not very hungry." His stomach growled and he smiled guiltily. I shoved him gently.

"Go. I'll still be here when you get back. I promise." He kissed my hand again before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I took a pillow from the edge of the bed and laid down, tight in a ball, my head resting on the pillow. I shut my eyes and fell asleep instantly, exhausted.

When I started to wake up, I felt someone gently running their hands through my hair. I kept my eyes close as someone started speaking.

"What is with the both of you?" Ashlyn asked. "I mean, she comes here, remembering nothing but you, dressed in an old, sopping wet shirt, and you are extremely protective of her. Is there something going on between you two?"

Ben didn't reply for a long time. "I don't know," he admitted. "She's…confusing, and everything she says surprises me."

"But how do you feel about her?" Ashlyn's voice was amused, but also curious.

Ben was silent again for a few minutes. "I like her," he said finally. "She's not like any other girl I've ever met."

"Do you think she likes you, too?"

"Yes. I think she does." He ran his fingers down my arm. I sighed and reached for his hand, blinking my eyes.

"Ben?" I murmered sleepily.

"Yes?" he asked. He helped me sit up and I touched his face gently. He smiled and brushed hair out of my face.

"Good morning," I said.

"I have to leave for work soon," he said, standing up. I grabbed his arm and stood up, too, holding his arm for support.

"Can I come?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows immediately.

"Mel, I'm a fisherman. You'd have to see all those fish again. Are you sure you'd like to come?"

I nodded. "I'll tell Margret stories and keep her entertained. I think it will be fun." I smiled honestly.

He cocked his head to the side. "Well, if you're sure, then I suppose you can come. But Margret's very demanding; you'll have your hands full."

I shrugged. "I'll do my best." Ashlyn peeked into the room, and I noticed she had left for the first time.

"Ben, darling, your father is ready to leave. Melanie, are you going to join them? Margret is hoping you will." She smiled.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll go. I can tell Margret stories," I added as I saw Margret peep around her mother.

"Stories!" Margret cried, excited. I laughed, and so did Ben. I heard Jeff pacing back and forth in the other room.

"Ben! I'm leaving now! Hurry up!" he yelled. Ben looked towards his father, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He helped support me a little bit as we walked out of the room, Margret trailing behind us. Jeff looked at me for a long time. "Melanie, you're coming?"

"Yes, she's coming. She's just going to keep Margret entertained," Ben said defensively.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Well, be sure she can keep up. You know what they say, 'The early bird catches the worm.'"

I looked at Ben and he smiled encouragingly. I tried to take most of my weight on myself, but he supported most of me. I nudged him lightly and smiled a little.

The other man joined Ben's father and eyed me suspiciously. "Who's that?" he asked, nodding his head towards me.

Ben's father looked at Ben and me. "That's Ben's, er…_friend_, Melanie. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Why's he holding her so…oh, _that_ kind of friend," the man said, laughing hard for a moment. "I never figured Ben as the romantic one."

Ben tightened his arm around my waist and I looked at him, confused. "Ben?" I asked quietly. "What are they talking about?"

"Nothing," Ben said. "Nothing you need to worry about, anyways." He looked at me for a moment.

A large hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back, but my legs had grown strong enough that I didn't fall, just trembled. I looked at whoever had pulled me and saw it had been the man from yesterday, Hector.

He grabbed my arm and held it tightly, smiling widely and cruelly. "I see she has remembered how to walk, Ben."

I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. "Let go of me," I demanded, my arm beginning to hurt.

"No," Hector said. "Not until you agree that Ben is useless and I am the right man for you."

"I won't agree until you let go," I said sternly. Hector looked at me for a moment before letting my arm go. I stumbled over to Ben and looked at him for a moment before stretching up and kissing him on the lips.

Hector grunted, sounding furious. "You lied yesterday, Bennie. You told me she wasn't your girlfriend."

"Things change," Ben murmered, pulling away and looking at Hector. I clung to his arm, shaking. "Come on." He started walking to the beach, half carrying me because of how weak my knees felt.

He helped me sit on the sand, and Margret ran over to me, bouncing with anticipation of another story. I smiled and pointed out to sea.

"Margret, did you know if you looked hard enough out there, you can see a mermaid if she comes above water?" she asked, and froze. Aysu and Victoria were out by the rock where Ben had spotted me, staring at me from either side of it. I covered my face and was thankful that my hair wasn't as dark as it was underwater.

Ben sat down in front of me. "Those two are your friends, aren't they, Mel?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "They've already seen me, Ben. They're going to tell my father." She looked down. "But I've most likely already been banished from the kingdom. He won't care at all."

Ben touched my face gently. "Mel…here, when my mother brings lunch, do you want to go for a walk? Clear your mind?"

I smiled sadly. "As long as you come, too." I caught his hand and held it against my face, enjoying the soft warmth.

He kissed me softly before standing up and walking back over to his father and the other man. Margret ran back over, holding a seashell in her hand.

"Melanie! Look what I found in the water! Isn't it pretty?" she cried, showing me the shell. I saw something scratched into the side, and read, _Melanie, what are you doing with the humans?_

I looked out at where Aysu and Victoria were, and quickly looked away. "This is very pretty," I said to Margret. She clapped her hands and set it in the sand, running off to find more.

I looked up at the sky, which had been gray and cloudy since the storm that had knocked me unconscious. It made me wonder if my father actually cared about me or not.

When Ashlyn came with a small basket full of bread, cheese, and meat, Ben came over and helped me up, starting to walk across the sand with me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

We came to the rocks we had met at a few times before and heard laughter. Two human girls were sitting on the rocks trying to skip smaller stones in the small waves.

One turned around and saw Ben, and she smiled widely. "Bennie!" she cried. "I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years!" I knew that, if I hadn't been attached to his side, she would have hugged him.

"Hello, Missy," Ben said, obviously annoyed that she had stopped him. I tightened my grip on his arm.

"Oh. Hello, who are you?" she asked me; as if I was a child she had just met instead of a woman.

"This is Melanie," Ben said. "She's my…" he trailed off and looked at me, unsure of what to say.

Missy cocked her head to one side. "She's your what, Bennie?" she asked in a childish voice. I tightened my hand around Ben's arm. Missy smiled. "Oh, Bennie, why didn't you just say she was your girlfriend?"

Ben's cheeks got pink. I felt mine heat up, too, and clung to his arm even tighter. Missy smiled at me. "You are very beautiful, Melanie," she said. "I see why Ben is attracted to you."

"Let's keep walking," he muttered, pulling me along with him. Missy's voice stopped us.

"He's a great kisser, isn't he, Melanie?" she called, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I turned to look back at her before looking at Ben. I put a hand on the back of his mouth and kissed his lips again. He didn't hesitate, kissing me back right away.

I saw Missy looking at us, furious, but I ignored her and shut my eyes, smiling against his lips.


End file.
